All the world's a stage
by Lilou0803
Summary: La vie est une pièce de théâtre : ce qui compte, ce n'est pas qu'elle dure longtemps, mais qu'elle soit bien jouée. (Sénèque) ... Dernier Acte.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Third Star ne m'appartient pas, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Hattie Dalton et Vaughan Sivell, ainsi que tous les merveilleux acteurs de ce film, Benedict Cumberbatch en tête, pour avoir mis au monde cette merveille._

* * *

**All the world's a stage **

_(Shakespeare "As you like it")_

_« La vie est une pièce de théâtre : ce qui compte, ce n'est pas qu'elle dure longtemps, mais qu'elle soit bien jouée. »_

_(Sénèque)_

°°°ooo°°°

- Si tu ne peux pas, dis-le-moi...

_« Pardonne-moi, Miles ! Je sais, pas d'excuses entre nous, mais ce que je te demande est si ... et je ne serai pas là pour t'aider à affronter la suite__. __»_

_»_ ... je préférerais ne pas être seul...

_« J'ai peur, Miles, si tu savais comme j'ai peur ! Je suis terrifié, je ne veux pas mourir, j'ai tellement envie de vivre !__»_

_»_ Je t'en supplie, Miles... fais le...

_« Reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas, aide moi, il me semble que j'aurai moins peur si tu es près de moi !__»_

_»_ Pitié !

Il aurait dû comprendre, la veille, lorsque James avait insisté _« je veux ressentir quelque chose, je veux me battre… quelque chose de grand__,__ et de terrifiant »_, il s'était tourné vers lui et avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, _« et de courageux_ ». La plume blanche… en la retrouvant dans sa poche, il avait soudain réalisé toute la dualité symbolique du « cadeau » qu'il avait alors attribué à la morphine qui laissait toujours James dans un état oscillant entre rêve et réalité, et aussi vite oublié. Mais James était parfaitement lucide lorsqu'il la lui avait offerte… signe de couardise qu'on envoyait jadis aux hommes qui refusaient d'aller au front, ou plume de colombe, symbole de paix ? Il avait été lâche, il l'avait laissé se battre tout seul, et elle avait été le seul reproche, muet, que James lui ait adressé, autant que le signe de son absolution. Elle lui avait brûlé les doigts : cette fois, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il serait à ses côtés pour sa dernière bataille, même s'il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où cela allait le conduire.

_« Je t'en supplie__! »_

Il avait cédé, malgré la peur qui broyait ses entrailles, qui l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son, mais sa peur était bien dérisoire en face de celle de son ami. Il avait peur de la mort de James, peur de l'absence, peur du vide et de la solitude, mais lui au moins continuerait à vivre. Le regarder mourir, l'aider peut-être, serait-il pire que l'agonie qu'ils avaient vécue la nuit précédente, impuissants face aux cris, aux gémissements, face aux larmes d'une insupportable douleur dont les prises de morphine de plus en plus fréquentes leur avait épargné jusqu'alors le spectacle insoutenable ? La perte de ses médicaments les avait confrontés avec une cruelle brutalité à l'immonde réalité de la maladie, bien éloignée de la version édulcorée et presque romantique du jeune homme émacié aux yeux perdus dans le vague, illusion créée par les drogues, à laquelle ils étaient tous habitués. A laquelle ils s'accrochaient tous désespérément !

Même Davy qui l'aidait pourtant au quotidien depuis plus d'un an en avait été épouvanté. La mort prochaine de James qui jusque-là n'avait été qu'une échéance plus ou moins abstraite et toujours repoussée, leur était soudain apparue dans toute sa hideur et son imminence, et leur avait imposé son impitoyable vérité.

**...**

James était peut-être celui d'entre eux qui aimait le plus la vie, elle débordait par tous ses pores, et il avait croqué dedans avec un appétit insatiable, tout à la fois débordant d'énergie, sportif, romantique et rêveur, doté d'une imagination sans bornes et d'un charme quasi irrésistible, il savait s'émerveiller avec une candeur d'enfant devant les choses les plus simples tout en vous tenant des discours philosophiques, et en se préparant à jouer un match de rugby… Il partageait avec Miles le rêve avoué de devenir écrivain mais aucun d'eux n'avait encore réussi à publier un livre, Miles était paralysé par l'ombre écrasante de son père, quant à James, malgré une bonne écriture, il s'était cantonné jusqu'à présent à un recueil de nouvelles, que sa maladie l'avait empêché de terminer. Après plusieurs mois de traitements lourds et épuisants, il ne s'était remis à écrire que très récemment.

Les premiers symptômes du cancer qui le rongeait s'étaient manifestés trois ans plus tôt, peu avant leur départ pour la semaine qu'ils passaient traditionnellement tous les quatre ensembles chaque année à Barafundle Bay depuis l'adolescence, en souvenir de leurs premières vacances indépendantes, les obligeant à annuler leur voyage. Mais c'était une forme tellement rare, surtout chez un adulte, qu'il avait fallu une année entière d'examens et de tâtonnements avant que le bon diagnostic ne soit enfin posé… beaucoup trop tard ! Et le pourcentage de chances de rémission était alors si réduit que beaucoup d'autres auraient baissé les bras et jeté l'éponge d'emblée, c'était sans compter sur son tempérament combattif. Lui avait décidé de se battre, malgré la lourdeur et les terribles effets secondaires du traitement de la dernière chance… l'état dans lequel celui-ci l'avait laissé avait épouvanté Miles, hanté par le souvenir de l'agonie de son père. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi diminué, il n'avait pas pu cacher son malaise et s'était enfui dès que possible pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Depuis, Miles n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à affronter une nouvelle fois l'épreuve d'une confrontation. Lorsque Davy lui avait demandé de participer à ce voyage, il avait hésité longtemps, il savait que James avait refusé une nouvelle chimio qui ne lui aurait donné, dans le meilleur des cas, que quelques semaines de plus, et qu'il était plus ou moins redevenu physiquement celui qu'il était avant (si l'on arrivait à faire abstraction de la maigreur, de la canne et des effets secondaires de la morphine) mais il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Chloé pour qu'il accepte enfin de le revoir. _« C'est la dernière aventure qu'il vivra jamais, il le sait !__»_ lui avait-elle dit, _« il n'a jamais eu un mot de reproche pour toi, tu n'as pas le droit de lui refuser ça ! Et puis il a le droit de savoir, pour nous… »_. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours refusé qu'elle avoue leur liaison à son frère, il se sentait tellement coupable d'être si proche d'elle alors qu'il l'avait laissé tomber !

Il avait fini par accepter, et c'est le cœur serré par l'appréhension qu'il avait frappé, le jour de l'anniversaire de James, à la porte de la maison qui avait été pendant si longtemps un second chez-lui, et qu'il n'avait plus franchie depuis deux ans. Ce jour-là, tous l'avaient accueilli comme s'il était parti la veille, et il savait que c'était à celui qu'il avait abandonné qu'il le devait. Ce pouvait-il que tout cela n'ait eu lieu que quelques jours plus tôt ? Comment pourrait-il, après avoir retrouvé l'ami de cœur qu'il aimait plus qu'un frère depuis moins d'une semaine, le regarder mourir, l'aider à mourir, alors qu'ils avaient encore tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses à rattraper ? Mais le temps perdu ne se rattrape pas, et le temps avait volé la vie de James.

**...**

Quiconque aurait soulevé un coin du toit de la maison ce jour-là, n'aurait vu au premier regard, qu'une fête d'anniversaire pareille à des centaines d'autres, un jeune homme entouré de parents et d'amis, des cris d'enfants, des discussions et des rires. Mais en y regardant de plus près, l'observateur aurait pu distinguer les visages soudain figés, les sourires forcés, les rires las et les larmes refoulées, il aurait pu ressentir l'oppression de la menace qui planait telle un nuage invisible mais si terriblement présent, sur cet apparent bonheur familial. Tous ici savaient qu'il n'y aurait jamais trente bougies sur aucun autre gâteau d'anniversaire, pour le jeune homme à la maigreur éthérée qui s'était isolé dans le jardin, comme pour profiter des rayons du soleil radieux de ce bel après-midi de printemps.

L'appréhension de Miles était presque palpable pendant qu'il s'approchait de lui, James le connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour se laisser prendre à son faux air dégagé. Ils avaient convenu que s'il se décidait à venir, ce en quoi personne ne croyait vraiment, nul ne ferait allusion à sa longue absence, mais les choses devaient être les plus claires possible : James ne voulait pas que ce dernier voyage soit gâché par une deuxième défection de celui qui avait été plus qu'un frère pendant si longtemps pour lui. En lui jetant au visage le nom de sa maladie dès les premiers mots, il lui signifiait clairement _"rien n'a changé, je suis toujours mourant, si tu dois partir, fais-le maintenant !"_

_"Toi, toi, toi. Seigneur !"_ Le message était passé, la réponse donnée. Les faux-semblants n'avaient jamais été de mise entre eux, ils l'avaient décidé une fois pour toutes, depuis leur plus tendre enfance : pas de mensonges, pas de mauvaises excuses, leur amitié devait être assez forte pour résister à tout ce qui sépare et détruit.

Mais deux ans plus tôt, Miles avait craqué devant ses peurs, il n'avait pas pu supporter de voir son ami dépérir un peu plus chaque jour comme l'avait fait son père quelques années auparavant. Lorsque le diagnostic, ou plutôt le verdict était tombé, il s'était dérobé. Englué dans sa peine et sa culpabilité, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter l'épreuve à ses côtés, il aurait volontiers donné la moitié de sa vie pour celle de son ami, mais il était dans l'impossibilité physique d'être présent. Personne n'avait compris, que James, et les autres se demandaient comment il faisait pour n'éprouver aucune rancune de la trahison de son ami le plus proche, sans réaliser que c'était justement la force de cette amitié qui pouvait permettre ce miracle. James comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de Miles et il souffrait de la souffrance de son ami plus que de celle qu'il éprouvait de son absence. La joie de le revoir était à la mesure de l'effort qu'avait dû accomplir Miles pour être là aujourd'hui, en témoignait le sourire radieux qui éclairait maintenant son visage, le premier vrai sourire depuis bien longtemps, qui ne soit pas feint pour rassurer son entourage. Oui c'était vraiment une belle journée.

Ils avaient chargé les bagages en plaisantant et échangé des adieux joyeux, c'était comme autrefois, enfin presque, les dernières recommandations de sa mère, les rires, les mains agitées… Des adieux parfaits, sans larmes superflues ni regards apitoyés, il n'était pas, il ne serait jamais un agonisant abruti de morphine gisant au fond d'un lit, entouré d'une famille accablée de chagrin, il était un jeune homme heureux qui partait camper au bord de l'océan avec ses amis, c'était comme si le temps, interrompu trois ans plus tôt par le cauchemar éveillé de la maladie s'était remis en place, c'était parfait, c'était ainsi qu'il voulait qu'ils se souviennent de lui, souriant, heureux, et apparemment encore plein de vie. Lui seul sentait à quel point le temps s'était accéléré depuis quelques semaines, lui seul savait…

**...**

_« Tu te tapes de sacrées doses de morphine »_. Davy était celui qui connaissait le mieux sa maladie, il n'allait pas tarder à se douter de quelque chose, ce soir-là, il avait réussi à intercepter son portable et à le cacher dans ses affaires, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il puisse prévenir quelqu'un avant qu'il ait pu mener son projet à son terme.

Le cauchemar l'avait réveillé en sursaut, le visage trempé de larmes silencieuses, il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir et avait attendu le lever du soleil pour ramper hors de la tente. Le feu d'artifice de la veille avait rempli ses yeux d'étoiles et son cœur d'amertume, il se sentait tellement coupable du mal qu'il allait leur faire, qu'il avait déjà commencé à leur faire !  
Cette nuit-là, ils avaient dormi serrés les uns contre les autres dans ce que Davy avait qualifié de _« tente conçue pour des putains de pygmées anorexiques »_, l'entourant comme dans un cocon, comme pour le protéger du sort inexorable, l'allégorie perçue par son esprit était peut-être suggérée par les médicaments, mais la chaleur de leur amitié était bien réelle et elle avait pénétré son âme comme jamais. Il allait leur faire du mal, en paroles, et en actions, cela faisait partie de son plan, et même s'il savait, s'il espérait, que de ce mal surgirait le dernier cadeau qu'il voulait leur faire, cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Allongé dans l'herbe, il ne pouvait extirper le cauchemar de sa tête, et la marée montait de plus en plus haut autour de son ombre, l'enserrant dans son étreinte glacée un peu plus à chaque fois. Une larme solitaire avait roulé sur sa joue, la peur… il ne devait pas leur montrer la terreur qui s'emparait de lui un peu plus chaque jour, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu jusqu'au bout, quitte à se faire détester, ils comprendraient, après, il le savait. Il avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure le jour-même.

Le cœur en lambeaux, il les avait provoqués un par un, mettant à nu blessures et non-dits, il devait crever les abcès, épurer les plaies, afin qu'il ne puisse plus rester la moindre égratignure qui aurait pu ternir, même un peu, leur amitié. Il les avait blessés, tous, et pourtant… pourtant ils avaient continué, sans un reproche, jusqu'au bout, l'aidant, le soutenant, le portant à tour de rôle, tous sauf un… jusqu'à ce que Davy et Miles finissent par en venir aux mains, faisant enfin éclater le dernier abcès, du moins l'avait-il cru, celui de sa défection, et lorsque Miles l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le porter pendant la dernière partie du chemin, il s'était enfin senti apaisé, il avait essayé de plaisanter, mais le cœur n'y était pas, malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait asséné pendant ces quelques jours, leur dévouement et leur loyauté ne s'étaient jamais démentis, son _« merci »_ étranglé d'émotion ressemblait à un sanglot.

Il croyait être arrivé au bout, avoir purgé toutes les blessures en suspens, il leur avait demandé pardon pour son comportement des derniers jours, mais Miles lui avait encore réservé une surprise de taille. Chloé était peut-être celle qu'il avait le plus de mal à quitter. Depuis sa séparation d'avec Mike, peu après le début de sa maladie, elle vivait seule avec ses deux filles, il adorait sa sœur et ses nièces, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir être là un peu plus longtemps pour elles, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient pu retrouver un peu de stabilité !

Le premier choc passé, assis sur la plage à côté de son ami, il avait senti les dernières attaches se dénouer, Miles serait aux côtés de Chloé et des filles. L'ombre sur la plage s'estompait, une nuée d'oiseaux avait pris son envol, et bientôt, il n'y avait plus eu que le bruit éternel du ressac. Tout allait continuer sans lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mais il savait qu'il avait atteint son but, il les avait obligés à regarder leur avenir en face, à affronter leur destinée et à trouver leur voie, et peut-être un peu de son âme survivrait-elle à travers eux. Le décor était en place, le dernier acte, le plus difficile à jouer, pouvait commencer. Il avait pris une inspiration et avait lancé sa première réplique_ :_

- Je vais aller nager...

**FIN**


End file.
